


Breathtaking

by malecyday



Series: Malec Drabbles [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: CREATIVE TITLE, Drunk Alec, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, i have no chill, kind of, mohawk bane, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecyday/pseuds/malecyday
Summary: How does he make a mohawk work? Alec wonders to himself. Does rave lighting make everything attractive?As Magnus gets closer to the bar, Alec decides that no, that’s just Magnus.Magnus Bane's wardrobe is going to kill us all in season 3 and I'm just trying to prepare us.





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, stop it with the drabbles. But this hiatus is feeding us so WELL and it’s still summer for me for two more weeks and then I’ll have no time except for on weekends so LET ME MALEC WHILE I STILL CAN x)  
> Enjoy <3

Alec lets out a heavy sigh as he nears the familiar club, the pounding music radiating fun to anyone outside but him. He doesn't like clubs on a good day, and today has been one of those days as the Institute Head where everything felt boring and endless. He had been looking forward to seeing Magnus all day, his excitement to cuddle up with and talk to him keeping him going. Until Magnus texted Alec on his way home, telling him he was at Pandemonium.

Magnus had told him about owning Pandemonium, that he bought it after deciding the challenge of running a business would be fun. Apparently, it was. At least, when Magnus had time to manage it around meeting clients and helping Shadowhunters on an almost daily basis.

Alec didn't think much of the information until now, it was just another interesting thing Magnus had picked up along his many years. But now, after offering to stop by because the club was on the way home anyway, Alec wishes his boyfriend had started a book club or something instead.

Now he's outside, glamoured and walking past the long line and burly bouncer and straight through the double doors, his heart is hammering in his chest to the beat of the song he doesn't know blasting from the speakers.

He's been here on missions before. He shouldn't be this nervous. Except, those times, the job excused him from joining in with the party, from dancing and drinking and all that. Never before has he wanted so much to be on a mission than right now. Taking a single glance towards the crowd of dancers, he hightails it to the bar and takes a seat, ordering a beer to calm his nerves before whipping out his phone.

_ Here, sitting at the bar. _

He's halfway through his beer and a little more relaxed when his boyfriend's reply comes.

_ Perfect! Be out in ten? _

Alec sighs and orders another beer. He'll have to be a lot drunker if Magnus plans on asking him to dance or something, and ten minutes doesn't give him much time. Though Izzy has always said he's a lightweight.

His second beer and fourth eye roll at song choice are interrupted by someone sitting down next to him and leaning a little too much into his personal space. He turns to see a guy, a wolf he thinks, with short black hair and a matching beard grinning flirtatiously at him.

“I hate to see someone so gorgeous get stood up. Want me to keep you company?”

“Oh uh, no, my boyfr-” He stops mid-awkward rejection when his gaze flickers over the guy’s shoulder and catch on the single most beautiful person in the room.

Magnus is walking towards him with a happy smile, like he’s thankful Alec came here to see him after such a long day. But it’s not specifically that that has Alec breathless, eyes widened in a way everyone else in this club would probably think is comical. No, it’s the smile with the  _ mohawk _ and leather jacket he’s pretty sure is  _ his _ that has him in this frozen state of shocked wonder.  _ How does he make a mohawk work? _ He wonders to himself.  _ Does rave lighting make everything attractive? _

As Magnus gets closer to the bar, Alec decides that no, that’s just Magnus.

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus says, and god Alec wants to kiss him in the middle of this crowded club. Instead, he sits and stares, and doesn’t even notice as the guy from before gets up and leaves with a short chuckle of amusement. Magnus, meanwhile, quirks an eyebrow and steps closer to Alec. “Are you alright?”

Alec, instead of willing himself to say something, stands and grabs Magnus by the front of his own jacket and pulls him in for a deep kiss, showing just how alright he is. When they pull away, Alec brings his fingers up to gently stroke at the rough spikes and he sighs.

“How?” is what his brain decides should be said first. Not that his mind has really caught up yet. Magnus laughs, amusement lacing his confused expression.

“How what?”

Alec points at his hair, glaring at Magnus. “That. Seriously, Jace went through a punk phase once when we were teenagers and Izzy offered to do a Mohawk for him. He looked ridiculous. You look fucking hot. Especially in my jacket.”

Alec dives down for another kiss, shorter this time, and when they pull back and rest their foreheads together, Magnus is grinning.

“Someone’s a little tipsy.”

Alec scoffs. Sure, he feels a little less tense, and the beers are definitely the source, but he was just attacked by his boyfriend and he’s having an appropriate reaction in his opinion.“I’m sober enough to tell you how gorgeous I think you are right now.”

Although the club’s lighting makes it hard to tell, Alec is almost certain he sees Magnus’ cheeks colour in a light blush. He trails his fingers down the arms of his leather jacket before taking Magnus’ hands in his own.

“And I’m definitely not drunk enough to dance. Want to go home?”

Magnus nods, quickly revealing his cat eyes in a way that takes Alec’s breath away all over again. “Absolutely. Maybe I can show you how beautiful I think  _ you _ are there.”

They share smiles and make their way out of Pandemonium, hand-in-hand all the way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wish I still had chill. Maybe then I wouldn't stay up until 1 am writing...I blame this fandom, as well as malec in general.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! You can let me know your thoughts here, and see just how much chill I don't have on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Samwastherealhe)! Until next time, which will hopefully be because of more bts stuff :3


End file.
